These Are The Lies
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: After hopping on another train to runaway from Kate and his emotions, Humphrey debates about how to coupe with the saddens within himself. *Short Story* Inspired by a song.


**A/N: Hola and welcome to another song inspired story. This time I chose "These Are The Lies" by a pop band named "The Cab". Listening to said song isn't required but I would recommend it if you feel like getting into the story more. Now let's get this one going!**

* * *

These Are The Lies – TheChriZ1995

_After hearing about Kate's arranged marriage Humphrey decides that the only reasonable form of escape is to run away from Jasper. Now he's on a train quickly putting miles between him and his once home, however not even several miles could pull his emotions away..._

"I don't love you and I don't need you..." A thin grey wolf repeated to himself as he paced back and forth in a train car.

The full moon was shining lightly before him as the views of trees and mountains flew past. Sleep would not come to the wolf, his eyes were strained and red from constant fits of tears. His mind was spinning; so many emotions have been running through him this past day. He lost the only thing he's ever loved due to pack arrangements. He tried so hard to make her his but in the end it all failed and now he's forced to run away from her. He couldn't bear to live in the same pack as her and have to see her be married to someone other than himself.

Yet no matter how hard Humphrey tried he couldn't get her out of his mind even after she hurt him. Now he felt so stupid for loving her and being so blind to what was actually happening. Kate kept the information about her having to marry another wolf from him, and he was left to find out when it was already too late. Even after the adventure they shared during the past week she still stomped on his heart. He didn't care anymore; he wasn't regretting his decision to hop on another train and runway from Jasper in search of a new life.

Humphrey needed to start over; it was the only way he would be able to consider his life normal again. No longer will he think about Kate and how much he loved her, no longer should tears flow from his eyes at the mere thought of her. His whole body groaned and pleaded for rest but still he could not sleep, he's been up for over a day now and is nearing two. No matter how hard he tried he would end up thinking about Kate and his emotions would run crazy again. While he couldn't say he hated her he felt anger build up, he was mad at both himself and her for what has happened.

Humphrey finally decided to give up on sleeping for the second night in a row, eventually he hoped that if he went on long enough his body would force itself to sleep. Now he paced back and forth along a box car that was filled with crates on either side of him. He thought of ways to forget about her but nothing was working, he couldn't just push the memory of Kate and him out of his mind. It was going to take a lot of time for something like that to happen, and time was something he didn't have at the moment. He needed a solution right this moment because come morning he would be off of this train and needed to focus on surviving.

He was an omega, which not only affected his chances with Kate but also meant he knew nothing when it came to living as a lone wolf. He would have to learn how to hunt and defend himself with his former pack life as a guide. If he kept lingering onto this sadness he may not be alive for long in an unknown forest. Finally a solution came to him while he talked to himself in a coaching matter. Lying proved to be a form of escape from this pain, repeating a lie seemed to help more than anything else has.

"I don't ever want to see you again Kate" Humphrey slowly said as he starred at one of the crates pretending that the wolf he once loved sat before him.

"Things are perfect right now for I am moving on from you. When I jump off of this train in the morning my life will start over."

Of course he got no reaction, the illusion of her was as still as a statue with a blank expression. Humphrey couldn't believe that this of all things was actually working; the weight was beginning to subside bit by bit. He stuck with his words and continued to speak towards the fake Kate.

"I don't cry about you, I'll sleep tight without you, I'm going to be fine without you." It was almost as if he had a sudden strength within him from these lies, it was the words his mind craved to hear after all the emotional stress.

"I have a new life now and it's so good, I cannot linger on the past anymore." He said quietly. With those final words he starred at the crate that his mind imagined was Kate however the image was growing faint after he said all these words. _'It's working_' He thought to himself, '_It seems lying is going to be the thing that helps me the most.'_

Now that he had spoken to his mind he felt more at ease and ready to just end this night and get to the morning as soon as possible. Humphrey hoped that when the morning came his lies would become reality; he would be able to forget about Kate and move on with his life as a lone wolf. With this new found confidence and strength he felt like giving on last try at falling asleep. His eyes were now becoming heavy as he lied down in one corner of the box car. The gentle rocking motion was all he felt and the constant sound of creaking played through his ears as a lullaby almost. Minutes passed and just when he thought he was getting close to finally falling asleep a new through popped into his head.

_'These are the lies that I tell myself...'_ The sentence echoed in his head.

He groaned to himself and reality began to sink in. "What am I doing?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes. _'I can't just lie to myself for the rest of my life... It's not like me... What happened back in Jasper won't just go away and I'm a fool to think that it will by tomorrow.'_

_'I need to embrace the truth, I did this to myself and I need to take the fall. Whether I can cope with that will be determined in the future.'_ Humphrey continued to debate within his mind. He was alone with nothing but the full moon at his side and shined light into the car he was in.

He had a great challenge laid out before him, with a heavy heart he was going to have to figure out how to live life as a lone wolf, but was this really worth all the trouble? After all it was almost as if he was committing suicide by doing this with the skill set of an omega. He was out here when he could be back with his pack mates safe from any danger. In the end it was _her_ that brought him out here, he couldn't bare the sight of seeing Kate with another. He didn't even know how he would react to it, she was all he cared about and would put up a fight for her love.

_'Wait a minute... How can I just give up with I never put up a fight?' _Humphrey suddenly realized._ 'Damn it what kind of wolf am I if I can't even put up a fight for the love of my life. No wonder she never saw anything in me...'_ He was weak with his love, just what was expected of an omega. He stood up on his paws and walked towards the door of the boxcar to stare up at the full moon. The phrase _'I can't give up'_ echoed in his mind and it was almost as of it was eating him on the inside. He didn't belong way out here; in fact he was stupid to even think that coming out here was a good idea, but no more...

_'I'm Humphrey the omega wolf of Jasper, not the lone wolf of sorrow.'_ He was done and ready to turn back and head back to Jasper to do what he failed to do, tell his feelings to Kate. She may be already married at this point but that would not stop him, she was the love of his life and she would remain just that for as long as he put up a fight. While he did not know how he was going to win her over he had a new determination burning within him. All the pain and emotion that was built up within him now had a new purpose, to fight for his love and nothing else.

At least if he failed he could at least say he tried his best and that was better than just running away without a word, like he was right now. He turned his head around and the illusion of Kate and reappeared just like it had before only this time he had no more lies to say. Lies had failed him just like everything else had, however it lead him to a new point of view. _'I can do this; I can still win her over even if it's too late!'_ His mind yelled as he turned around to face her.

"Cause the truth is Kate, I'm about to lose it if I'm not with you" He said with a form of pride. "I can't live without you, and my only drive now is to be with you!"

With those words Humphrey looked back outside and checked to make sure the ground below was clear of obstacles ahead. He backed up and got into a jumping stance before launching himself out into the cool night breeze. His eyes closed and for a minute he took in the sensation of flight before crashing hard onto the dirt that ran beside the tracks. He grunted in pain for the impact and heard the sound of the rest of the train passing behind him before opening his eyes. Quickly raising to his feet he did a check on his body and found no visible injures which caused him to smile ever so slightly. "I'm coming for you Kate!" He said to himself before beginning to walk in the opposite direction that he once was going. There was a long journey to get back home but sleep beckoned to him and he set out to find a den in this unknown forest.

There is only so much that the mind of an omega can take until it finally breaks, and that's what happened on this night. He was pushed too far and did something that could have gotten him killed if he had not changed his course. Now he is on his way to fix the wrong that had been caused between him and Kate, even if it would only end in failure...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Well this one proved to be a little interesting, but in a good way I hope. I always listen to music while writing as inspiration and it's nice to take it to a new level by writing a story like this. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave some feedback if you like. Also I'm glad to say that it's been 3 years since I've started writing FanFiction which is a great achievement if you ask me. Hopefully I will continue to do this bit by bit for another year or so, but for now I bid you farewell until my next story.**


End file.
